Provinces of Chila
General Location: The western and southern shores of the Sea of Winds, north from the Xila Hills to the Eritalth River Racial Mix: Human 58% Xeph 42% Religious Mix: Darilethemag 39%% Heavenly Twins 27% Agnostic 23% Atheistic 11% Languages: Xilxa, Kaleit, Merifel Mounts Military Civilian Individual War Ox Ox Draft War Ox Ox Basic Architectural Style: Stone and timber, or half-timber houses; fortifications are European castles Basic Clothing Style: Tunic and leggings with an overshawl/poncho Gift and Rest days: Name When Type The Dancing Days Spring Gift The Naming Days Midsummer Gift The Feasting Days Fall Rest The Hiding Days Midwinter Holiday Countries Country Size Location Chilorm 5,100,000 The southern shore of the Sea of Winds, south to the Xila Hills Chilath 3,900,000 The shores of Xilath Bay and west to Xathemerexamaleth's Mountains and south to the Xila Hills Chilinth 3,450,000 The western shore of the Sea of Winds, between Khiron's and Mirorth's Fingers Chilarn 2,550,000 Between Mirorth's Finger and the Eritalth River Total: 15,000,000 General Description Chilorm, Chilath, Chilinth, Chilarn, and Chiliral were once all provinces of the Chila Empire. Then Xemil conquered Chiliral and the once-empire fragmented. The Provinces of Chila still retain a culture that supports education, learning, and craftsmen. The Library of Heget in Chilath has been one of the world's foremost centers of scholarship for over four centuries. Aside from birth, social status is determined mainly by profession and education. There is gender bias in the professions, and the traditionally female occupations are lower in status. However it is not uncommon for people to enter professions against the bias. When this happens the person receives identical treatment to their professional counterparts. The highest status profession is that of a mind scholar. While the Provinces (especially Chilorm) are still fearful of the Xemil giant to their south, neither they or Xemil are belligerent and the south-eastern borders are peaceful. The northern borders with the Clans of Eriet are not; border skirmishes and raids by the superstitous barbarians into their prosperous neighbors are frequent. The Provincal culture is very strongly secular, and its authorities keep a close watch on the priestly factions, who are waging a cold war - both against each other, and against the local scholars. Usually it is nothing more than a war of words, of a great deal many words, of entire encyclopedias of words, but occassionaly, it erupts into violence. Naming Traditions Male names have one of the following sufficies -ath, -edin (or -ethen), -imrel, -og(h), or -ulam. Female names end in -alis, -emit, -ifan (or -ivin), -os(h), or -ula. The first syllables always end in a constant. Noble rank is indicated by one of four prefixes Ayr, Ter, Vir, or Hyr. Both nobles and commoners use surnames which can be professional, descriptive, honorific, or locative. People of high birth tend to have fixed surnames, while those of low birth tend to have free-form ones. Thus Hirog Smith might see a proclamation announcing the marriage of Vir Marelethen Heget to Ter Viralis Firetamer, and discuss the event with Lirula Broadtongue later. Marriage Traditions Marriages are primarily monogamous; nobles may enter polygamous arrangements as part of diplomatic arrangements, but often the subordinate spouses are only temporary or pro forma only. In every case, divorce can be initiated by either spouse for any reason simply by renouncing their partner three times in front of witnesses. However, divorces are not final until 4 moons have passed, to allow it to be considered calmly. History Year Event -267 Chila Empire founded. 592 Chila Empire broken and fragmented after Xemil conquers eastern-most province. Category: Setting Category: Cultures